


【二相】情人节处方

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【二相】情人节处方

上

相叶雅纪万万想不到他竟然在面对女朋友的时候，栽在了临门一脚上面。

他这么高大帅气，身材出众，怎么会不举？事实偏偏是他那娇小可爱的女朋友就在他面前脱光光，他却抬不起头，任两人怎么摸怎么弄都是软软柔柔的。这事最终成为了他和女朋友分手的导火线。

相叶不相信自己年纪轻轻就不行，于是他瞒着一众亲朋好友去了看死党兼这方面的专家医生大野智，结果当他看到诊断书上“性冷感患者”几个字，他傻眼了。

“阿智！”相叶的嗓门大到差点将医生大野的房门都要震倒，“我怎么可能会是这个！”

“嘘！”大野做了个噤声的手势，“你这么大声是想连我房外的病人都知道你性冷感吗？”

相叶压低声量，“我怎么可能会是那种病！”

“但是根据所有的测试，你真的对全部的性刺激都没有反应，我真的很难不写这个结论哦。”大野努力强忍内心的笑意，摆出一张佛系脸。

相叶脸上的表情僵住了，他回想起不久前在大野这里做过的一系列测试，他那颗平静如水的心，毫无波澜起伏，除了靠强硬手段才释放出来的浊液，他真的仿如一个对性全无感觉的人。

“可……可以治疗吗？”

他扶着额，语气里透着绝望。他那么年轻，怎么可能就此被判死刑？天知道他还是个处男啊！怎么就变成了个……性冷感患者？

“可以的，处方一会开给你，你也别太担心，这种病多数是心理原因造成的，先好好调整心情。”

大野开了药和休假单，让相叶先调理一下身体，注意放松心情，要知道这种事通常很受心情影响的。

相叶看着处方拿着药，欲哭无泪。

大野的处方让相叶的老板批了他三天假期，无所事事的他不想一个人呆在家，于是跑到了竹马二宫和也家蹭饭。

二宫是一家性用品店的销售员，今晚刚好上晚班。相叶和他认识十多年了，两人从读小学开始就同校，虽然相叶比二宫高一届，但他们的成长轨迹都是重合在一起的，连好朋友都几乎是共同的。出来工作后，两个人虽然不合租，但住的地方倒是离得不远。相叶更是拥有二宫家的后备钥匙，可以随时进出二宫的家。

相叶买了啤酒和一大堆零食，一个人先自己吃喝了起来。等到二宫回来的时候，相叶已经带了点醉意，小脸蛋透着红润。

“欢迎回来！”

瘫在沙发上的相叶听到开门声，侧过头去大声地打了招呼。

二宫边换鞋边看了看桌面上的啤酒瓶，加上相叶话中那黏黏糊糊的腔调，他猜相叶已经半醉了。

“怎么自己先喝了？”

二宫脱下外套，随意穿上拖鞋就坐到了相叶身边。

“明明是小和慢……”相叶给早就准备好的杯子倒满啤酒，“要罚你！”

“好好，我喝我喝。”

二宫拿起杯子一口气喝了一半，他知道相叶一但喝醉，讲什么道理都没有用，只能乖乖顺着他的意思。

“小和，今天O酱给了我诊断报告。”相叶揉着太阳穴，目不转睛地看着二宫，声音充满着忧伤。

“很严重吗？”二宫又坐得更近了一点。

“性冷感患者。”相叶的声音难过得快要哭出来，“O酱说不难治，但是我这么年轻，怎么会这样！”

二宫看着相叶抹着眼泪，心随着他痛得一抽一抽的。

“我来帮你。”

相叶看着突然被二宫握住的手，心里对这个竹马无言感激。

“谢谢Nino！你对我真好！”

 

下

在被二宫吻住的时候，相叶有一瞬的错愕，但他还来不及细想，内心就被一阵喜悦所填满。

他不知道自己高兴什么，也不明白为什么二宫的吻能让他这么欢喜，那种感觉超过曾经交往过的女生所带给他的带给他的。

二宫的吻和他这个可爱的外表完全不符，他的吻有点霸道，带着独占性，相叶被动地承受着那些强势的挑逗，可是却觉得有一种满足渐渐充盈内心。

他围住二宫留着柔软发尾的后颈，被缺氧般的深吻勾出了低喘。二宫趁着相叶没有抵抗力的时候，伸手摸了一把相叶的下体，触手竟然有点硬。

相叶也注意到自己的异样，低头看着自己有点鼓的下身。

“怎么会？”

相叶很意外自己的身体竟对二宫的亲吻起了反应，二宫倒是很满意。

“笨蛋！这说明你对我有感觉啊！”

二宫不待相叶深思，整个人压上去扣着相叶的后脑又吻了起来，手也胡乱扒着相叶的衣服，不一会两个人都赤身裸体混乱不堪。

“可是，”相叶靠在沙发上，胸前是正在作乱的二宫，他的乳头被含住逗弄，“之前我都没有反应啊。”

“但你现在硬起来了。”

二宫撸了小相叶几下，相叶没便忍住便叫了起来。

“怎么会这样？”

相叶的漂亮眼睛里积满了水汽。他对这一切感到非常不解，明明之前的女朋友怎么卖力挑逗他都毫无反应，无论心理上多想占有对方，身体却起不来反应。为什么现在被二宫玩弄却能这么有感觉？

“因为雅君喜欢我啊，”二宫含住相叶柔软的耳垂，温热的呼吸洒在皮肤上，让相叶整个人更加燥热，“但是似乎这样还不够哦。”

二宫起身，将相叶拉到房间里。他从柜子里拿出一大堆的性用品，让相叶目瞪口呆。

“这……这些……”

“让我来帮雅君治疗这个病好不好？”

二宫是相叶从小就是无法拒绝的那个人，他纵容对方的一切行为，包括对方要把性用具用在自己身上。

二宫用手铐将相叶的手铐在背后，再将冰冷的润滑剂倒在手心捂热才捂到穴眼里。相叶深呼吸着让自己放松，二宫揉松了甬道之后，却不着急进去，倒是相叶感觉到有一个圆形物体借着润滑剂进入到了身体里。

“小和，你放了什么进来？”

相叶有点害怕，双手失去了活动能力，双腿被大大打开，整个人毫无保留地在二宫面前呈现，安全感顿失。

“让你舒服的东西。”

二宫早就从大野那里知道了相叶的诊断结果，他下定决心要亲自帮相叶治好这个病。他一直都喜欢相叶，喜欢到容忍相叶和别的女生交往却不敢声张，宁愿每个夜晚独自一人孤独难受。

当知道相叶在面对女生做不下去的时候，他心疼之余又不免暗暗窃喜。大野今天提前将相叶的诊断结果告诉他的时候，他就打算着一定要想办法治好相叶。

之前准备了一大堆的情趣用品，本想是为了向相叶表白之后用的，却没想过对方在他告白之前已经交了女朋友，害得这堆东西毫无用武之地。

但今晚真的是天赐良机，相叶主动来他家，还在他回来之前喝得半醉，这不是摆明着让他为所欲为吗？

他在回来之前已经查过相关资料，大野也和他说过，可能是心理因素占大多数，毕竟相叶还是会有一些生理反应。所以他决定先从生理着手。

前列腺是正常男人都抵抗不了的死穴，他就不信相叶能忍得住。

“小和，我怕……”

相叶快要哭出来了，异物感很奇怪，他想并拢双腿却被二宫阻止。

“不用怕，相信我，”二宫安慰地轻吻着相叶，“相信喜欢你的我。”

“你，你说喜欢我？”

相叶来不及消化二宫的话，身体便因二宫打开了震动而颤抖不已。

“啊啊！”相叶低声叫喊着。

二宫轻轻推动着遥控，相叶刚开始还有力气挣扎，但不消一会全身瘫软在床上，双腿无意识地痉挛着，正中间的阴茎胀得发紫。

“小和，小和。”

相叶轻声地喊着，二宫一直没停过给他的吻，让他身上开出一朵又一朵色情的花朵。

二宫轻咬着相叶的耳垂，“我帮你口出来好不好？”他伸出舌头舔了舔有点干燥的唇，“你可以射满我的嘴巴。”

相叶被二宫的话挑逗得更加难耐，敏感的身体哪里经得起他的玩弄，在被他含住性器的时候就已经头皮发麻，再加上二宫刻意卖弄技巧，几个深喉吞吐，相叶就射了出来。

二宫全部咽了下去，又搂着相叶亲吻了起来。膻腥味在口腔里交换，相叶不自觉地用脚趾去触碰二宫挺立已久的性器。二宫埋首在相叶的肩窝里，汉堡手却又将跳蛋的力度控制再加大，相叶的生理泪水涌出又被吻去。

“小和，好难受。”

他没办法拥抱二宫，只好用自己的身体去蹭对方，但又被趁机叼着乳头舔弄。相叶想无论怎样叫喊都无法将身体里那难受的感受甩掉。

“那我进来操你好不好？”

二宫扯了扯跳蛋留在外面的绳子，跳蛋在内壁乱碰乱撞，相叶哭着扭动身体。

“你进来啊，我好难受，小和，操我啊！”

在二宫抽出跳蛋将自己巨大的阴茎撞进相叶身体的时候，相叶满足得哭了出来。

到了这一刻，他终于明白为什么自己对着那些女朋友会不行了。因为他只想要二宫，不是二宫都不可以，只有二宫能让他有反应，只有二宫是他发自内心真正喜欢的人。

“喜欢吗？”

二宫用力撞击着相叶敏感的身体，他打开相叶的手铐，对方立刻搂紧他，修长的腿缠住二宫的腰，交合的地方贴得更紧，结实的臀部被拍打得通红。

两个人忘我律动，忘记做了多少次，到最后相叶已经射不出任何东西，只是贴着二宫的身体干性高潮不停痉挛着，绞得二宫舒服地低吼。

“小和是我的药方，只有你能让我有感觉。”

相叶在二宫耳边说着绵绵情话，他看到二宫的耳垂红像非常可爱。

“那就再让我操一次！”

二宫将身下人翻过身，硬挺起来的阴茎再就着穴道里的精液插了进去。他一只手绕到相叶身前，套弄着相叶的性器，另一只手捏着乳头拉扯，相叶舒服地低吟着，顺着抽插摆动着屁股。

“雅君的身体好淫荡，才不是什么性冷感患者。”

二宫用力拍打着相叶的翘臀，任由上面留下自己通红的掌印。

“哈……哈……是小和的精液让我变淫荡的。啊！轻点，那里好舒服！”

漫漫长夜，他们还有很多时间去治疗这个特殊的病呢。

 

END


End file.
